Sirens in Europe: Italy
by BurningEmpress540
Summary: Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy and Catwoman go to Italy for vacation. According to Ivy this was just supposed to be a "relaxing" vacation. But when a supernatural artifact from the Renaissance era sparks the interest of Harley and Selina, will they be able to pull of the heist without angering Ivy and ruin their friendship? Slight fem-slash. Reviews are appreciated!


**Hey everyone~ this is my first story ever and I'm really excited about it! This idea has been floating around in my head for a while, so I decided to get a fanfiction account and, well, here we are! Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"B-but Mistah J, you sure you're going to be able to manage being on yourself?" A worried Harley asked The Joker as Harley paced through their hideout. She was waiting for her friends Pammie, aka Poison Ivy, and Selina to get her. They were all going to Italy for a vacation, possibly even to pull a few heists here and there. "I…I don't have to go if you don't want me to Puddin'!" Harley was near tears as she threw her arms around him.

"Harley! Get off of me!" The Joker pushed her aside. "I'll manage you dumb broad! I'm the goddamn Joker for Pete's sake!"

"B-but…" she trailed off as she saw a car, Pammie's car pull up in front of their amusement park-like hideout. "You'll be okay?" She asked again.

The Joker smiled. "Yes Pooh, daddy'll be just fine. Trust me". He took her into his arms and gave her a tight squeeze.

"Well….okay. If you say so Puddin'". Harley said with tears in her eyes as she took her luggage and made her way out to greet her friends. But, as soon as she saw Red and Kitty; she smiled and wiped the tears away. "Hi Red! Kitty!" Harley smiled as she dumped her luggage into the trunk of Ivy's car.

"Hey Harl!" Ivy smiled.

"Hi Harley," Selina purred. "Ready to go?"

"Uh, yeah! I guess so…" Harley started, when she suddenly ran back to The Joker and gave him one final hug. "Bye Puddin'," Harley said as she gave him a big hug. "I'll miss you lots!" She whispered with tears in her eyes.

"Now Pooh, be strong for Daddy. And steal something nice too!" He gave her a playful spank on the bottom.

"Okay! Bye Mistah J!" Harley yelled as she got into the back seat of Ivy's car. She waved until he was out of site.

* * *

"Wooh hooo!" Harley smiled as Ivy drove along the highway to Gotham City Airport. "This is going to be the best vacation ever!"

Selina smiled. "It certainly will be. Especially if I can get my claws wrapped around some diamonds! Or maybe a priceless painting…." She trailed off pondering the many different items she could steal.

"Now Selina! I thought we agreed; we weren't going to steal something! I thought this was going to be a nice relaxing vacation". Ivy frowned looking at Selina.

"Aw come on Red. Don't be a party pooper! It could be fun pulling off a robbery! Just like old times". Harley smiled thinking back to when she, Ivy and Selina ruled the streets of Gotham. "We can be the Gotham City Sirens again! That would be so much fun!"

"I'll think about it". Poison Ivy stated as she pulled into a parking garage that linked to the airport. A man got out of the booth and smiled.

"Hello miss. You're dropping off your car?" The man asked pulling out a piece of paper.

Ivy smiled and applied some lipstick. "Yes, for 2 weeks," she walked closer to him when she suddenly gave him a big kiss. "And make sure my baby is parked in a good spot," Ivy pointed to her car, "I don't want any dings".

"Yes, miss Isley!" The man took the car keys and drove away into the underground parking garage.

"Red! What happened to the 'no crime' policy?!" Harley asked. "I think using your mind control lipstick to get free parking counts as a crime!"

"What? Parking is so expensive these days…." Ivy trailed off she and Selina got their luggage. "Coming Harl?"

"Coming!" Harley yelled following the two to the bus terminal.

"Okay girls, it's approximately 5 pm. The plane leaves at exactly 8:30 pm," Ivy told them as they waited for the bus to pick them up from their current location to the airport, "Which gives us a few hours to get situated and probably get a bite to eat". Ivy stated adjusting her hat and sitting on a bench.

"Sounds like a plan!" Selina smiled, taking a seat next to her. "I heard that Air-Italia offers food on board, but it would be nice to have something in my stomach before the flight".

Soon the bus arrived at the car lot and picked up Harley, Ivy, and Selina; along with a few other people, who, surprisingly didn't suspect them of being the famous criminals they were known to be because of their street clothes. But, what seemed like a normal vacation to the girls; was about to get crazy—fast.

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one! Hope you all enjoyed. And if you did, drop a review! If you didn't, tell me what I can improve on and I'll try to do my best to make this story great. Okay, thanks for taking a look! (: **

**~BurningEmpress540**


End file.
